Subways (Episode 7.3)
Agent Gray: As you know, operative, the General fled into the temporary safety of the Merovingian's secure areas. We began to work on forcing our way into these areas, but in the face of this threat, the General has bolted from cover, and gone into hiding in the labyrinth of the Trainman's cross-city transportation network. The General must not be allowed to escape. Agent Pace will provide you with viral programs that you will use to track the General. Operator: Pace is in there. Man, if it wasn't for the Merv, we'd have had the General a long time ago. Agent Lee: The weather system has stabilized, operative. You need no longer concern yourself about it. Agent Brown: There is no permanent refuse from the System within the simulation, Mr. Kennedy. Many Exile programs make the mistake of ignoring this fact. Agent Pace: Saluti, tesoro. It is a pleasure to see you again. I have three viral programs to give you. Please handle them carefully; I wouldn't want you to be...damaged. Operator: Quite a cocktail you've got there. Let's go see what Gray wants us to infect with these babies. Agent Pace: Elimination of unsanctioned networks is an important task, operative. I know that you will perform it with due alacrity. Agent Gray: The Trainman's network is controlled by hacked switch hubs in the vicinity of certain train stations. By giving the General and his troops access, the Trainman has made his network vulnerable to our custom scan routines already attuned to commando activity. This has allowed us to locate several of these switch hubs. The viral programs you carry, inserted at a hub station, will map the Trainman's network, and allow us to track the General's position within it. The first hub you will approach is in Tabor Park. The Firebolt virus must be inserted into a computer at the hub area. You are also to remain alert for other information pertinent to the General's location. Operator: Place looks pretty quiet. I've got two programs-look like Exiles-on my screen, and a networked computer system. That's got to be the hub switch terminal. Operator: Good. Looks like the virus is doing its thing. Joshua: Know? Do I know? I know many things, follower of the Machine. Ipsa scientia potestas est. Operator:'' Eh... Huh. Maybe that one knows something about the General. Let's bring him along. '''Joshua: He is here. He is watching. Agent Gray: The next hub you will visit lies in Camon Heights. The Exile you found may have some knowledge of the Trainman's network. Bring him-- Eh? Joshua: Hah! I lured you out into the open! To me, my brethren! Together we will slay the enslaved interloper! Operator: What the--? That Demon Army guy's lost it! Watch out! Operator: Jeez. Some programs... I wonder if he knew anything, or if he was just crazy? I'm leaning toward "crazy." Operator: Okay, back on track. I'm seeing a networked terminal in there, and... Oh, looky here. Our scan picked up some of those sneaky commandos. They aren't much for answering questions, but maybe they could mime something for us. Operator: All I got from that was "Ow, pain," so maybe they don't make good mimes. It's all about focus. Hm... I don't see any suspicious code on them, either. Well, better just report it to Gray. Operator: Looks like another successful viral insertion. Agent Gray: The presence of the General's commandos at that location would seem to indicate that our supposition as to the General's continued presence in the Trainman's network is correct, Mr. Kennedy. The third known switch hub is in Apollyon. Proceed to the location and deploy the White Knight virus in the hub terminal. Operator: Let's see here... Exile signals. Looks like the local gang--5 Points. 5 Points Partier: You can come ride a train with me. 5 Points Partier: The Trainman lets us kick it here. Who're you, his mommy? 5 Points Partier: Whoo-whoo! Where'd the train go? 5 Points Partier: It's a free hang-out. 5 Points Partier: Man, you need to chill. 5 Points Partier: What'd the Merv ever do to anyone? Operator: Ugh, kill me now. This reminds me why I didn't hang out with the "cool" crowd as a kid--reminds me of one of those awful underage cave mixers. I'd like to haul all of them in and let Pace give'em twenty lashes...but I guess chances are they don't know anything. Operator: Virus away! Good work. Agent Gray: The viral routines are already returning useful data, operative. We will soon be able to pinpoint the General's location within the Trainman's network. Certain intelligence gathered from Merovingian sources indicates that the Merovingian may intend to transport the General out of the simulation entirely, by way of the Trainman. With the data gathered from these viral probes, we will be prepared to intercept and neutralize any such attempt. Category:Machine Missions (Episode 7.3) Category:Episode 7.3 Missions